mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Seismic
"Heavy-duty robot proficient in military engineering. Utilizes sturdy excavation arms to break through natural terrain and demolish man-made structures." ''' - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 4, '''Seismic, is the fourth robot in Dr. White's Mighty Number line. He is the main and only boss of the Mine stage. His ability is the Strong Charge (Or Drill Anchor, if playing in the Ray DLC). __TOC__ Appearance Seismic is a construction/wrecking machine. He has three wheels, two on his shoulders and a third one on his waist. He also has the hands of an excavator, his feet are titanium, and his head is based on a dump truck. He is 280cm/9ft 2 inches tall, and weighs 690kg/1521lbs. He has the number "04" written on his torso in white. Story Seismic went berserk along with the other seven Mighty Numbers. He headed into a Mine, and SANDA Technologies lost communication with him. After Seismic is defeated by Beck, he will appear in the Highway stage to aid Beck by removing a runaway truck and offering advice about how to deal with Brandish. Along with all of the other Mighty Numbers, he will assist Beck in the Robot Factory stage. Personality Seismic is not a deep thinker, but his strength and work ethic are second to none. While under the virus's influence, he speaks in short, simple sentences, omitting helping verbs and addressing listeners in the third person. He also makes frequent use of construction lingo, including phrases such as "Hard hat area" and "Under construction." This effect seems to linger after he is freed from the virus's control, though only for a short time - in the Highway and Robot Factory stages, Mic uses first- and second-person pronouns and speaks in grammatically correct sentences. Although Mic is blunt and gruff. He cares deeply for his siblings, immediately asking why Beck was deep underground and stating that it was dangerous after being cured of the virus. Abilities Seismic is extremely strong, capable of holding and throwing stone cubes as large as he is with one arm. Seismic can transform his lower body into caterpillar treads and charge at his opponent, or transform his arms into extendable drills with far reach. Development In the January 2014 update, the team states that the theme for Seismic from the beginning was "Earth," but not in terms of controlling the element, but having the power to flatten and destroy it. Artist KIMO KIMO designed Mighty No. 4 and gave him a construction machinery theme, with a dump truck head, body of a crane, and excavator-like hands. When presented to Inafune, he stated that design made Mighty No. 4 look unintelligent, and commented on how No. 4's chest resembled a car, which might give the impression he could transform. Inafune suggestions included adding tires around No. 4's waist and elbows, and making him look "harder and tougher". Trivia *It is possible that Seismic is based on the bosses who have more massive bodies from the ''Mega Man'' series, such as Guts Man and Concrete Man. He is also similar to Turbo Man and Galaxy Man, robots who can transform. *Seismic's design is the favorite of KIMO KIMO, the Lead Character Developer of Mighty No. 9. * On extremely rare circumstances, if the player manages to position Mic on the top sides of the room while he performs his desperation attack, the pillar will fall under him and will instantly leave Seismic at 0HP, with no chances of recovery. Gallery MN9 MightyNo4-2.jpg|Concept art of Seismic MN9_MightyNo4-4.jpg|Official Seismic picture (Taken from final day live-stream) Seismic's title card.png SeismicInsignia.png Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Males Category:Bosses